Right Hand Green
by EclipsedWonderland
Summary: What happens when Wesker comes along for STARS game night? WeskerxChris. Sexual tension.


**Right Hand Green**

**By: Eclipsedwonderland**

**Betaed by: Eclipsedwonderland**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, they are all Capcom's.

**A/N: **Hey guys! So my cousin and I were talking about funny STARS moments after I finished RE6 the other day. And our favorite one? Wesker and Chris playing Twister! Tehehehe. So yes, this is a short little drabble about said event. Don't worry, the other members of Alpha team make appearances too . Enjoy!

* * *

"Man, tonight's gonna be fun!" Brad exclaimed as the STARS members packed up their stuff for the day. It had been slow, few reports to file and no cases, but for once Chris was grateful for it. Tonight was something they only did once a month, a highly competitive, life changing, violent night: Game Night. There was only one rule: BYOB.

"Yeah, Brad, I'm gonna kick your ass at mad gab." Barry said quietly, laughing at how stupid it sounded. Game night was a well-kept secret among STARS members, none of them wanting to admit to getting together to play childish games.

Chris laughed as he slung his satchel over his shoulder, "Yeah and I'm finally gonna beat Jill at Twister." He said sarcastically. Chris never beat Jill at Twister.

Barry laughed good humoredly and Brad grinned. They were all almost at the door, talking animatedly about the night ahead when Chris stopped short. They others hardly seemed to notice as they continued walking out the door and into the hallway.

"Yes, Chris?" Wesker asked, not looking up from his paperwork. It was sad, almost, watching his captain always bent over a desk and never having any fun. He was never invited to the STARS outings, though Chris doubted he would actually _go._ Still, something made him open his mouth.

"You wanna come, Captain? It's always a good competition." Chris grinned, turning his body to challenge Wesker.

He did glance up then and began twirling his pen between his fingers.

"Well, if you do, it's at my apartment," Chris pulled a sticky note off of his stack on his desk and scratched down his address. Sticking it on Wesker's desk, Chris walked out feeling a strange drumming in his chest.

He hadn't said yes… But he sure as Hell hadn't said no either.

* * *

The party was well into the swing of things. Loud shouting came from the table where Brad and Jill were playing Scrabble and quiet concentration where Joseph and Barry were locked in a game of chess. It was smaller than usual, the members of Bravo team being held up at a meeting, but Chris was anxious none the less. Why had he even _asked_ Wesker to come? Now he had completely ruined his own night, lost fretting over whether or not he would even show up.

Sighing heavily, Chris took another swig of beer letting it burn his throat a little. It was nearly half way through the night and still no sign of Wesker.

"You're sulking." Jill said, surprising him.

"No, I'm not."

"You knew he wasn't gonna come."

Chris hid his surprise, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jill chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Sure, Chris."

_Ding-dong._

Chris' breath hitched.

"Hey, they must have gotten out early!" Brad exclaimed. Barry and Joseph hardly looked up.

"Then you know what time it is! Twister!" Jill exclaimed, jumping up. Chris slowly stood with her, more interested in who was at the door than Twister.

With agonizing steps he walked toward the door. It couldn't be _him_, could it? Slowly, Chris opened it revealing the very tall, slender and utterly unapproachable man.

"You made it." Chris kicked himself for the excitement that invaded his voice.

"I did." Wesker said simply.

Silence.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Chris jumped out of the way, "Right, yeah, sorry, Captain…"

It was then that he noticed that Wesker wasn't in his STARS uniform. Chris let his eyes roam over Wesker's tight, denim jeaned and snug, knit sweatered body. The sweater, Chris realized, had a slit at the top, revealing a tease of Wesker's chest. Suddenly, the room became very hot.

"Hey gu-"Brad suddenly froze, "Captain…"

He looked at Chris like he needed a trip to the mental hospital.

"Hello, Vickers. I assumed you would all be drinking, so I brought beers." Wesker placed the 6 pack on the counter with the others as if to be relieved of something disgusting.

Jill hardly missed a beat, "Hey, captain. You came just in time, we were about to play Twister."

Wesker glanced at Chris with reproach, but Chris merely grinned. This night had just gotten a _lot_ more interesting. Barry and Joseph stood up, walking over to the rest of the group.

Suddenly, a very alarming thought came to Chris, "Uhh.. Captain… Do you know how to _play_ Twister…?"

Jill laughed, trying to seem like she was coughing and Barry merely slapped his hand against his forehead.

"You're insulting my intelligence, Redfield."

Wesker's eyes peered over at him and Chris felt like a turtle slinking back into his shell.

"A-Alright…" Jill said, breaking the silence, "I've already got the mat set up. Who wants to be the spinner?" She asked, holding it up.

Wesker immediately took it from her and no one seemed to object… Except Chris, who snatched it from him, "Oh no you don't. New players don't get to spin; it's a part of the rules."

Wesker smirked slightly, "I do not feel like demeaning myself this evening."

"I don't care," Chris said, irritation rising in his voice, "You're not allowed to bend _our _rules, Captain."

Wesker seemed… Irritated, but pleased with Chris' outburst, "Very well."

Chris' jaw hung open and everyone else nearly gasped. Had Wesker just _agreed?_ Every eye was on him as he removed his expensive leather shoes, socks and even sunglasses. Wesker had grey eyes, Chris realized.

"I'll spin." Barry said, smiling at Chris who passed him the spinner. Everyone else followed Wesker's example and toed off their shoes and socks.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Redfield." Jill said playfully, shoving him. _Thank God for Jill._ Chris thought, some normalcy falling back in his life.

He snorted, "Sure, Jill. Tonight's my night, I'm taking you out."

"Women are more flexible than men."

"I am actually quite flexible." Wesker's soft voice came from behind them. He had just made a joke. _A joke._

Chris burst out laughing, the sound much too loud for his small apartment and Jill followed suit, though he laughter was more contained.

"Alright! Players take your positions!" Barry announced, grinning.

Chris took a place next to Jill, Wesker across from him, Brad across from Jill and Joseph on the far end where it read "Twister." The colorful dots seemed to dance before Chris as he heard the spinner go. Glancing up, he noticed Wesker had a certain set about his mouth.

Damn, the guy was competitive as Hell. Chris grinned, _I'm taking that asshole out._

"Right foot red!"

Some shuffling before everyone had their right foot on red. The game had begun.

Brad was the first to fall, his arms getting crisscrossed and legs stretching almost all the way across the mat. When he fell, everyone laughed, but the unnatural stretching of Chris' legs hindered it a bit. Jill seemed completely at home, her stomach facing up, one leg directly under her and the other stretching across the mat. _Stupid females._ Chris thought, slightly embarrassed by his own position: face down, arms stretched wide and legs tangled into some far reaching area of the mat, buried under bodies.

"Left hand yellow."

Joseph grunted once before falling, almost knocking Wesker over in the fall. Wesker hissed, intensity radiating off of him. He was somewhere down by Chris' feet, tangled beneath Jill. Chris had to resist laughing, but with the three of them left his competitive edge began bursting inside him.

"And then there were three…" Barry said, laughing.

"Jill, you're gonna fall on your ass." Chris teased.

"Actually, Christopher, it is much more likely you will fall."

Everyone laughed and Chris blushed, "What do you know, Asshole? You can't even see anything!"

"I can feel you shaking, Chris."

"It's cold in here!"

Wesker let out a small chuckle and Jill snorted.

"Left foot yellow!"

They all transitioned with some difficulty. Chris shifted his left foot from down the mat and onto a yellow dot close to him. His body screamed in relief. Wesker had a little more difficulty, sliding his foot from a blue dot to a further away yellow one. Chris turned his head as far as he dared. Wesker wasn't lying, he was flexible as hell.

"Right hand blue!"

"Thank God," Chris groaned, switching his body to a face up position. This was _much_ more comfortable. For the first time Jill looked nervous as she slid her already crossed arms further, her right hand somehow finding a blue dot underneath Chris.

"Ohhhh, left hand green."

_Fuck._

The stretch was too much for Jill and she almost instantly fell, crossed arms collapsing beneath her. For a moment, Chris felt victory, but then he focused. It was only him and Wesker now.

Flipping his body over, Chris stretched his arms across the mat. Wesker moved as well, but Chris had no idea where. Frankly, he didn't care. This _hurt._

"Right foot red." Chris slid his foot, blushing. God, this game was so uncomfortable. Ass in the air and spread out on all fours, Chris didn't think it could be much worse. Until he realized that Wesker was almost completely underneath him.

Wesker's hot breath came cascading up Chris' neck. When had he gotten turned around? And then it got even _worse._

"Left foot blue."

Chris slid his foot easily, but Wesker sighed. It was then that Chris felt Wesker's leg firmly pressed against his crotch. He almost gasped out, but managed to suck it back in. For a moment their eyes met, but quickly looked away.

Chris leaned back a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position where Wesker's knee _wasn't_ digging into his balls, but it was impossible. If anything it only made it worse. Taking the opportunity Wesker pushed himself up further into a more comfortable position which only made it _more_ awkward. Now, they were facing each other. Chris could smell the cologne and sweat and found himself watching the beaded sweat drip down Wesker's brow, down his face, neck, collar bone and then pooling in between the slit at the top of Wesker's shirt. He had light, golden hairs there, Chris realized.

"Christopher?"

"W-What?" Had he blanked out?

"Left hand blue." Wesker said coolly.

"R-Right…"

Chris could hear Jill sniggering. Sliding his arms closer together he was able to prop himself up better and further away from the man who was making him feel very strange things.

The spinner seemed to take forever as Chris felt Wesker's knee still firmly pressed against him. There was stirring in his stomach and Chris began to panic. If that happened now… Oh God what would he do? For a moment, Chris nearly gave up, but then he looked at Wesker whose eyes were forcing him down into submission. _He fucking knows._ Chris could have throttled him right there. The asshole was using Chris' body against him. Like hell he would let him win. Chris glared back, locking eyes and accepting the challenge. This wasn't just Twister anymore.

Wesker smirked, "Always such the hot head…" he muttered softly to where only Chris could hear him.

A shiver dove down Chris' spine, pooling somewhere in his mid-back. His member stirred. Wesker shifted "innocently", his thigh now flesh against Chris' crotch.

_Damn him…_ he thought angrily.

"…Right hand green."

_Oh for the love of God._

Chris gulped and shifted, moving his hand from yellow to green and hence even closer to Wesker's body. He could feel the heat between them then, his arm now rubbing against Wesker's bare forearm. Wesker seemed to cringe away, but determinedly gazed up at Chris. The position was eating at him, Chris knew. Smirking, Chris pushed himself forward, gambling. Either Wesker would ignore it and Chris would make his chances even worse or he would cringe away, the thought of their bodies _touching_ bothering him. Wesker cringed, sinking deeper against the mat.

Chris smirked, Wesker's jaw clenched.

That one moment was all it took for Chris to lean too far, too confident in what he was doing and forgetting about his own balance. With a gasp he tumbled forward. For a brief second Chris saw the shock on Wesker's face before he was completely smushed beneath Chris' body.

The entire room burst out in laughter except for the two on the mat. Chris could heat rising at every point where his body connected with Wesker's.

"Christopher… Get. Off." Wesker's voice was full of malice, but only loud enough for Chris to hear.

And Chris nearly did, but waited just a few seconds pretending to not hear him. He was enjoying not only having Wesker beneath him, but also the discomfort it caused. They locked eyes and Wesker stared at him like he was shooting poison into his soul.

"S-sorry, captain!" Chris exclaimed suddenly, but his eyes said differently as he scrambled off of Wesker. He accepted his challenge, he had heard him, and he had deliberately disobeyed him. And, the best part, was that Wesker _knew it._


End file.
